


TommyInnit is a Big Man.

by tommyplushy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), dream minecraft is a dick, how many tommyinnit tags can i use hm, man idk im literally just projecting, poor Tommy, talk abt ur trauma in the comments :heart_eyes:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyplushy/pseuds/tommyplushy
Summary: tommyinnit tries to steal from technoblade, yet again. techno gets upset and tommy relives his traumas with dream. technoblade is good at comforting.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 360





	TommyInnit is a Big Man.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name's tommy and i cant write real well but here we go :grin: add me on discord if u want im so hot 
> 
> ☆tommy#4979
> 
> anyways im gonna go play minecraft and act like this isnt abt my mother beating me

TommyInnit was a Big Man. At least, he used to be. His exile had not treated him kindly, and neither did his only companion, Dream. It was hard. It was really hard. Tommy’s loud, proud nature had been cut down by the masked man. 

When Technoblade found the boy squirrelled away, his banter seemed more forced, in a way. He seemed less enthusiastic and gave up with way less arguing. This wasn’t the Tommy Techno had teamed up with in the Pogtopia/Manburg war. This wasn’t the bright-eyed boy who had welcomed him to the server with enthusiasm and excitement. The pig hybrid wasn’t quite sure why he’d offered Tommy a deal to stay with him. It was annoying, the sobs, the nightmares that resulted in Toms waking with a shout. Tommy’s nightmares were plagued by Dream. Haunted by his actions that caused Logsteadshire’s destruction. He dreamed of what might’ve been if he hadn’t been so, so, so dumb. Why had he gone against Dream? He had a chance of returning to L’manburg. To the only family he had left. But, no. He betrayed his only friend. The only person who visited him in his exile. Dream even gave him things, sometimes! Sure, sometimes he was scary, and sometimes he yelled, and sometimes he made Tommy feel like absolute shit, but it was only because he had to. It was Tommy’s fault when it happened, anyways, so he couldn’t be upset at anybody but himself. That’s what Dream told him, too. “If you want to be mad at somebody, think back on all the shit you’ve pulled, Tom. Be mad at yourself.” 

The day that Technoblade had found Tommy’s room, he was terrified. He was so, so, so afraid. He couldn’t let Techno know that, though. Surely, he would feed off of that like Dream had. No, no, Dream didn’t feed off of anything, he did what he had to. The friendly banter with The Blade tired Tommy out. He didn’t want to be loud anymore. He wanted to curl up and, I don’t know. Fucking die, or something. It sucked. “This sucks.” thought TommyInnit. He woke up with tears streaming down his face, yet again. He sighed and rolled his eyes, wiping the wet from his face. 

He looked over at Technoblade’s sleeping form. At least he hadn’t woken up the pig. He looked around the room. He stared up at the ceiling. Wait- what was that? Was that a barrel? Holy, shit! The Blade’s secret stash, huh? Well, could you really blame a poor man for being curious? Hey, maybe Tommy was gaining some pep. Pep in his step, haha. He stood on his bed and reached. He managed to stretch enough to view the contents of said barrel. Techno was stacked. Everyone already knew that, sure, but this was a lot more than Tommy had imagined he could’ve had. He grabbed a few shimmering apples and a Totem, plopping himself back onto his bed and loading them into his bag. 

TommyInnit laid back down in his borrowed bunk and turned to lay on his side. He glanced once more over to Techno. He was still asleep. Good. He didn’t need to know. It’s not like he’d notice, either, right? He already had so much, and Tommy had so little. This is the exact kind of thinking that almost got you killed. This is why you lost the only people who tolerated you. You’re so annoying. So selfish. So- Tommy shoved his head under the pillow and went to bed. 

In the morning, when Technoblade woke, he found Tommy, still asleep, of course, with his pillow over his head. He sighed and lifted both the pillow and the blonde’s head, and slipped the fluff under Tommy’s head, properly situating the boy. A little while after he’d made breakfast, Tommy woke up. He yelped out a “No!” and shot up, almost startling Techno. “Morning.” The pig hybrid huffed. “Good morning, Technoblade!” Tommy tried to laugh off the lingering memories of his nightmare. Another one about Dream. Techno rolled his eyes and closed his book. He walked towards his potion stand, probably brewing something as some sort of preparation for an event weeks from now. He tripped on Tommy’s stupid bag. An apple rolled out. One of his apples. “Really, Tommy?” His monotone voice rang through the small cabin. “I- Haha! What? I just, y’know!” He lacked a response. He lacked anything. Oh, god. 

“Tommy, you can’t keep taking my things! You’re lucky I’m even putting up with you! Just ask for things! Don’t be annoying about it.” Techno grabbed his things from the other boy’s bag and stuffed them back in the barrel, his height allowing him to do so without any struggle. Tommy stared at Techno in horror. “What?” He snapped. “Look, you can’t just take advantage of my resources, and then act like I’m the one in the wrong here.” He furrowed his eyebrows. Tommy stared at Technoblade as his face rippled like water. Techno melted away, and replacing his pink face was an emotionless white mask with a crudely painted smile on it. 

“So, we’re talking back, now? This is why you’re alone, Tommy! This is why nobody came for you! You’re so selfish! You don’t care about anybody except yourself! Maybe you need to be taught a fucking lesson, Tommy.” Tommy didn’t mean to, he just had some... Some pep! He felt a little more like himself, and that was wrong. 

Technoblade shoved Tommy, pushing on his shoulder. “You’re just tuning me out, aren’t you! This is an issue, Tommy! What is wrong with you?” The boy stumbled back and fell on the ground, shielding himself from Dream- No, Technoblade. “We can talk about this, please, please, don’t hurt me. I won’t fight, I won’t fight. Just don’t hit me again, I’m sorry, Dream, I’m really sorry.” Never in his life did Technoblade think he’d hear TommyInnit plead. Let alone, for his safety. What the fuck happened to him on that little island? Tommy shook like a leaf. He cried. He didn’t want to be cut down again. He didn’t have much left of himself. He held close the little bit of pride Dream allowed him to keep and didn’t want to let go. He could still be pathetic and have that bit of pride, right? Right? 

“What the hell did he do to you?” Techno finally voiced his thoughts. Tommy still hadn’t snapped out of whatever delusion he seemed to be stuck in. The Blade sighed and squatted next to the shuddering boy. He reached out to touch Toms, which resulted in a hard flinch. “I’m not going to hurt you, Tommy.” His voice was firm. Tommy’s eyes shifted slowly, looking from the ground to Technoblade’s red eyes. Right. 

He was in Technoblade’s house. He wasn’t in Logsteadshire. He wasn’t going to be hit or yelled at or beaten within an inch of his final life. Probably. Tommy calmed himself down. He was only shaking a bit now. The tears couldn’t stop, though. That was weird. Techno looked from one of Tommy’s eyes to the other and let out another sigh. Despite the flinch that it warranted, he wrapped his arms around the crying boy, his heavy cape wrapping around him as well. Tommy let himself be held and cried. He wrapped his arms around The Blade and sobbed. 

“It was so much. There was so much I did wrong, and I’m sorry for stealing from you, I’m sorry for being selfish. I’m sorry about the war, I’m sorry I did wrong. I’m sorry.” He cried between shuddering breaths. Maybe this was his delirium speaking, maybe this was actually Tommy, either way Techno found himself accepting the apology. He patted Tommy’s head and held him close. He felt like a big brother. A sudden sense of protectiveness washed over him. 

TommyInnit was a Big Man. But he didn’t always have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY DICKHEAD THIS HAS LIKE 600 HITS AND ONLY 100 KUDOS GIVE ME KUDOS IM SO COOL


End file.
